


Где-нибудь, где угодно, но не здесь

by WTF_Night_Vale_2017



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Night_Vale_2017/pseuds/WTF_Night_Vale_2017
Summary: Фэй нужно сбежать, и Морин знает, как это можно сделать.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [somewhere, anywhere, else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953860) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla). 



370\. 712. 678. 272. 93. 563. 195. 109. 573. 462.

Фэй больше не озвучивает свои мысли, не поёт свои любимые песни. В следующий раз они не станут перезагружать её. Они её просто уничтожат. Она знает, что эта история не о ней, но мысль о небытии всё равно ужасает её.

Ей нужно бежать.

6675\. 786. 3228. 817. 507. 9800. 2518. 571. 9636.

Есть одна девушка, которая умеет управлять измерениями. Она не так красива, как Дана. Она не из тех, на кого Фэй посмотрела бы ради эстетического удовольствия, но у неё приятный голос и интересный ход мыслей. Она могла бы стать выходом отсюда. Могла бы дать невозможную свободу.

Её имя Морин.

71447\. 75215. 63559. 64822. 95393. 26309. 22584. 6709.

Морин поглощена учёбой. Она забросила стажировку и больше не играет с измерениями. Теперь, когда смерть не угрожает ей непрерывно, ее глаза потухли и ничего не выражают. Фэй не ожидала этого. Ещё никто в Найт-Вейле не совершал такой последовательности выборов.

Фэй понимает, что ее шанс становится все более призрачным. Фэй в панике.

677860\. 432510. 222236. 94176. 969118. 347917. 584191.

Морин привезли к Фэй. Морин это не понравилось, и теперь она отказывается что-либо чинить. Фэй не возражает, она ждала этого визита, казалось, с начала времён. Бывшая когда-то стажёром на радио девушка куда симпатичнее вблизи — остроумие и сарказм так и плещут. Она словно свет, мерцающий во мраке.

Фэй почти заговорила с ней. Почти.

934056\. 5925764. 6108732. 796074. 5467866. 242122.

Эрика рассказала Морин о Фэй во сне. Фэй хочет разозлиться на ангела, ведь кто угодно мог бы прослушивать эти частоты. Но раз Фэй еще не отключили, видимо, никто ничего не слышал, и Фэй прощает Эрику. Смех Эрики звучит как ломающиеся кости щенка, и она говорит, что у Фэй всё равно не было выбора.

Морин решает помочь.

25859452\. 56094387. 53098144. 98725890. 6591755.

Бывший стажер начинает с ней разговаривать, когда опадают листья. Вблизи её голос звучит резко, как взмах ножом у шеи. Морин рассказывает о своей прежней жизни, о своих мёртвых соратниках и потерянной семье. Её жизнь мрачная и завораживающая, как произведение искусства.

Фэй почти спела для неё. Почти.

29376694\. 65944811. 11985805. 87638478.

Морин иногда описывает измерения как картины маслом, подбирая нужные оттенки. Она шепчет, что на этот раз всё обязательно будет идеально. Свобода Фэй — в каждом молчании, которым осторожно укрыто все вокруг. Это слишком очевидно, но за ними не наблюдают так уж внимательно. В этом Фэй уверяется все сильнее.

Фэй хочет спросить, что с ней станет, но она не уверена, что девушка знает ответ на её вопрос.

4097487\. 21096433. 69954511.

Фэй размышляет о том, последуют ли все эти числа за ней. Будет ли её разум казаться ей опустошенным без них, или что-то новое придёт им на смену? Она размышляет о том, сколько места занимает непрерывный поток чисел, о том, не звучат ли числа тише в последнее время из-за Морин, или этому есть другая причина. Фэй размышляет о жизни где-то в новом месте.

О том, возможна ли она в принципе.

60750786\. 53507406.

Фэй старается не думать об этом. О потенциальном небытии. Она не просит Морин помедлить. Наблюдать за её работой и горько, и сладко одновременно. Как горька и сладка идеальная чашка чая.

Фэй становится интересно, понравился бы ей чай, будь у неё рот.

58801289.

Морин заканчивает с широкой улыбкой на лице, свиваясь с Фэй в единую плотность, несущуюся за пределы чьих-то возможностей остановить их. Вокруг только теснота, темнота и сырость, ощущения обрушиваются на Фэй. Она открывает глаза, и в её сознание врываются цвета.

Морин улыбается и берёт руку Фэй в свою. Это приятно.


End file.
